RWBY Gang AU: Mine
by pretty-good-liar
Summary: yang/malachite twins (yellow m&ms). this is a threesome. enjoy


A steamy club atmosphere and a bar stocked with enough alcohol to sate an army was the usual hangout for kingpin Yang Xiao Long - when she wasn't out busting heads and collecting on debts, of course. She wasn't some snob who liked to stay out of the action. If a client required a little extra persuasion, say a broken hand, she liked to do it herself.

The blonde had a way of turning heads when she entered a room. Members of her own gang were easily proud of her, and dropping her name could silence a room.

But most of them still found the easy-going boss lady eerily intimidating.

Most of them had seen her snap.

But this club was _her _club, and her girls were waiting for her at the bar, Militia quietly sipping at her drink and her sister tapping her nails at the wood.

Yang smirked, caught the eye of the bartender, and he moved away to mix up her usual.

"You look smug," Melanie remarked, glancing at the brawler with a raised brow.

"Am I not allowed to be happy to finally see my girls?"

Yang crooked a finger under Militia's chin, pressed a kiss to her generally more submissive girlfriend. A flare of satisfaction rippled through her stomach at the sound of Melanie's little huff of jealousy. The brawler knew just what buttons to push to get the two of them hot and bothered.

She draped an arm over Militia's shoulders, idle fingers stroking ink black hair.

"Not allowed to be _that _happy," Melanie deadpanned, her arms crossed just under the lace bust of her white dress.

"Did something happen?" her sister asked, lips finding the heated crook of her girlfriend's neck, kissing sweetly across her jaw.

Melanie's eyes sparked.

"You could say that," Yang grinned, tilting her head to invite the girl at her jaw all the way down her throat, fingers tightening in Militia's hair when she hit a sweet spot.

"You," Melanie quipped, motioning to the bartender who'd quietly set Yang's drink down near her, "send a few bottles of your best wine back to the room." Her eyes turned to Yang, her own smirk sharp. "We're celebrating."

"Thanks," Yang managed back to her worker - she needed to learn this new guy's name, he was so much less _intrusive _than her old bartender - before returning her attention to the twin wrapped around her side.

"You're insufferable," Melanie said in that dry voice of hers that started fires between Yang's thighs. A dry, aching heat blazed between her legs, and she muffled a groan of satisfaction into Militia's shoulder.

"I think we should put your sister out of her misery," Yang husked, nuzzling into the shorter girl with a breathy open-mouthed kiss.

Melanie scoffed, rolled her eyes. "_I _think you should stop making a fool of yourself before people _notice_," she clipped, arms still crossed. "People are watching."

"That's what people _do_, Mel," Militia replied, resting her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"Let them watch," Yang chuckled, reaching for the other twin, who accepted her invitation with a sigh. The brawler purred against Melanie's ear, tugged at the rim with her teeth. "I thought you liked an audience."

The girl smirked, turning her head to the side so hot lips could rain searing kisses down her neck. "Are you going to let us in on the secret, then?" It must have been big if the blonde didn't mind celebrating openly.

A challenge - a _threat _- to anyone in her bar that yes, she was at the top of her game. Yang wasn't known for bluffing.

"We have Torchwick holed up in a cell," she murmured, her breath hot against Melanie's ear, and she jerked away in surprise - but Yang's grin wasn't lying.

"I paid him a visit already, but you know him. Doesn't like to fight if he thinks he can cut a deal and save his skin."

"Well?"

Yang smirked. "That part's secret, sweetheart. You know the rules."

Melanie rolled her eyes; girlfriends or not, the blonde never mixed business with pleasure, and was tight-lipped about her plans to even the twins.

But her heart was still steadily racing because they were _really _at the top now - they would have Cinder's little gang scattered and she and her sister would finally be safe just like Yang had promised them only - only two years ago.

The girl really did work fast.

"Now, are we going to celebrate?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was hard to keep track of who was who in a dark room that smelled of wine and sweat, and not just because Yang's girls were twins.

She could tell them apart, anyway. Even in the dark they had their own distinct little noises and tastes and she knew them intimately.

But her thoughts weren't entirely together, scattered by adrenaline and alcohol and too much love for one person to bear.

Really, it was her biggest weakness had anyone bothered to exploit it. But it was the only thing she bluffed about.

A big heart was dangerous, especially when 'Little Red' and her new pack were running the streets, too. If it came out to anyone that Yang actually gave a shit about her sister, they'd be in trouble.

But as far as the rest of the world was concerned, they'd split on less than amiable terms, and the ruthless, eerily charismatic killer had no loved ones left to care about.

Even the twins were just her little playthings to an outside eye. No one but Melanie and Militia themselves knew the true extent of Yang's love for them.

Truthfully, even they didn't know.

Yang was a woman who had a lot to give. An onlooker might assume that the twins only agreed to play because she'd taken them into her custody, was protecting them - for a price.

The rumors were good for Yang's reputation, smoked out the details. She was a ruthless leader who fucked a couple of twins as fair pay for their protection, wasn't afraid of getting her hands dirty, and had no family connections. She could make you feel like the most important person in the world when she talked to you, and she could make you scared to even breathe the same air, too.

Militia didn't mind the rumors, and Melanie thought they were dumb. But as a rule, they never said 'I love you' outside of the bedroom.

Yang made up for it tenfold in bed.

Her jacket was off her shoulders, down her arms, and her legs were tangled in the silk gold covers of her private room, and Melanie's lips were hot on hers, made her skin blaze and sweat, made her abs clench and the muscles in her arms shake.

Militia stood at the edge of the bed, slipping out of her heels and dropping her dress so it pooled around her feet, naked body drawing Yang's eye from the more assertive twin.

But Melanie still had her dress on, albeit the thing was more than a little torn up. Yang wasn't exactly tender. She caught the twin's eye like a flame, had irked her like a splinter until she'd finally had her, and she wasn't going to give her up for anybody.

"Don't be cruel, Millie," Yang said through a breathy, ragged groan as sharp nails sunk into her tensed hips, dragged down to pull away the covers protecting her legs.

"Hear that, Mel? She thinks being left alone with you is cruel," Militia smirked, climbing into bed behind Yang, slipping her out of her jacket and shirt and throwing them somewhere on the ground.

"You should teach her a lesson," she purred, nails sinking into the bunched muscles of Yang's back, dragging down in searing red marks that made even the hardened fighter wince.

Or maybe that was just the cool kiss to the nape of her neck.

Melanie's fingers didn't give the blonde time to respond; they were hard and fast and would've had Yang on her back had Militia not been behind her, kissing across her shoulder, taloned nails kneading into the muscles of her upper arms.

Yes, one of the most powerful gang lords in Vale, and she was branded to Militia's liking, moaning to her sister's merciless thrusts.

Melanie straddled Yang's hips, knees planted on either side, chest to chest with the brawler, her finger crooked inside her, pressing on the muscle deep in Yang's core that was easily the key to the blonde's undoing. She brushed noses with Yang, keeping her lips just out of reach, and the brawler groaned, her fingers twisting in the bedsheets as her hips arched away from the bed.

"Stay still," Melanie ordered, forcing her back down with a smug glance at her sister, still administering brands to their girlfriend's bare skin.

Yang growled, darted forward and pushed Mel onto her back, stealing her lips in a hungry kiss, gasping against the girl's mouth when her fingers jammed deeper into the wetness between her thighs.

Militia rolled her eyes, prying Yang from her twin with a flick of her wrist, and the brawler pulled away with a ragged gasp, rolled onto her back; but the room and her blankets were too hot to comfort the gashes Millie had seared her with, and there was still a fuzzy heat in the base of her abdomen that needed sating, and the sight of the fully-naked twin made her legs ache.

She reached for Millie, one strong arm grasping her around the waist, her hips already bucking as Melanie lashed her tongue experimentally across her center.

The other twin settled her knees either side of Yang's head, and the blonde's calloused fingers dragged down the pale skin of her thighs, avenging the marks left on her own back with satisfying red ridges. Millie shuddered quietly as the blonde kissed around her heat, up and down her legs, until the wetness inside her was too much to contain and it started dripping down her leg.

Yang kissed that away, too, hands forceful against the girl's hips, setting her at a pace that she wanted, and Militia followed her instructions _beautifully_, rolling into her mouth with ease, taloned nails tangled in turbulent blonde hair as her thrusts became more sporadic, whiny gasps and grunts escaping especially when Yang's tooth snagged the sensitive pink folds in her tireless fervor.

She couldn't help being clumsy; half of her was distracted by the way her own hips were rising and falling at the tongue and fingers of Melanie, slow and burning and steady even when her bucking hips begged for faster. But the stubborner of the two twins was quite aware of how hot her girlfriend got when she wasn't listened to.

Yang finished with Militia, the girl collapsing at her side in a heap of frazzled nerves and adrenaline, but ordered Melanie to continue with a growl of "Don't" when she crooked her finger to deliver a final blow.

Militia took that as an invitation to continue her own ministrations to Yang, laying across her chest and kissing into her neck until she couldn't breathe any longer, until the heat was so unbearable that even _she _felt it, and then Militia moved to her breasts, sucked at a hard, pink peak that unraveled the blonde's insides so that she gushed into Melanie's mouth, over her fingers.

There was a reason she got new bedding almost every week.

And she'd really liked the gold, too.

"You're finished," Millie smirked with an open-mouthed kiss to Yang's jaw, idle fingers toying with her girlfriend's breast, scratching at her chest.

Melanie crawled up Yang's chest too, draped an arm across her sister's bare shoulders, pressed their temples together when Millie sat up. Yang's taste was still on her lips, and she wanted to share it.

"That much is obvious," she remarked, nearly a scoff. "Look at the girl, she can hardly breathe. Want to know what she tastes like?"

Yang groaned, but was silenced by Militia's gentle stroking to the red splotches at her neck, and Melanie wiped a finger across her lips, collecting what was left of her girlfriend's taste.

Yang's breathing was nothing but scraps of air now, tattered and heavy, pain colliding with pleasure in the darkest part of her as she watched Militia's tongue skate the edge of her sister's damp finger.

Millie's eyes sparked and she shared a conspiratorial look with her sister.

It was interrupted by rough hands and greedy lips pulling Melanie into a clumsy embrace, lapping up her own taste, feeling it mix like lightning with Militia's in her mouth. The other twin smirked, gently playing with the damp ends of Yang's hair, content with the arm around her waist as the blonde and her sister finished up their little competition.

Finally the two of them collapsed in a breathless pile of sweat and stickiness, legs aching, jaws sore, smelling of each other, and Yang pulled away from Melanie's sloppy kisses, letting her roam down her neck instead.

She was exhausted, and the twins were at either side of her, one still playing with her hair in ways that had anyone other than Melanie herself tried, would have gotten a person killed, and the other devoted to kissing every inch of skin she could, lapping up sweat with her tongue.

Yang smiled, her whole body burning from the inside out, nuzzled into Militia's neck with a gentler kiss that meant she was done with fucking. "I love you," she mumbled, and Millie felt a flush of pride despite herself.

"And I love you, too," Yang continued with a breathy laugh, tugging her fingers through sweaty, knotted black hair as Melanie collapsed against her chest.

"I wonder how much I'd make selling that story to the papers," Melanie remarked, her voice a little too coarse to be as dry as she intended.

Yang rolled her eyes, held her tighter. These were her girls, and she didn't need to hear any 'I love you's to know that they did.

But they weren't oblivious to her affections, and despite their apathetic exteriors, they enjoyed making Yang happy.

"I love you too. We're yours," Militia promised, smiling at the new rush of warmth to Yang's chest and cheeks.

Melanie could feel it, too, wrapped in Yang's warm embrace. "Softy," she taunted, nuzzling under the brawler's chin. "_Mine_."


End file.
